Tied together with a smile
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Dear Young lady, Hello. I know you have no idea who I am, but I know who you are. I've noticed many things happen in what I thought were a subtle neighborhood but the life you've been living is treacherous and I cannot believe is happening right below my eyes. Let me tell you the whole story. Sit back and read on. One-shot. Complete.


**Tied together with a smile**

Dear Young lady,

Hello.

I know you have no idea who I am, but I know who you are. I've noticed many things happen in what I thought were a subtle neighborhood but the life you've been living is treacherous and I cannot believe is happening right below my eyes.

Let me tell you the whole story. Sit back and read on.

I gaze at my window, perching on the ledge finding the raindrops sliding on the glass very interesting. I've been doing this for years now. With boredom reaching inside me, I settled myself on the same spot I was at hours ago. I stared at this familiar girl I've been seeing enter this house planted right beside mine. The familiar face would walk inside the house, sending vibes of negativity and depression and exiting the house afterwards. This is the same routine.

One night I discovered the whole meaning of this. And you know what? It changed my whole perspective of that young woman.

That young woman is you.

I would feel a sour taste on my mouth every time my stare would switch onto the gray-scale house next door. When you would come inside the house, it would make my stomach bubbly and fill with sympathy.

I understand you, young lady. And I'm sorry. You know, I would sit on this window, watching the same scene over and over again. You know you're the only one who thinks you're not beautiful. You walk in this neighborhood thinking you're not gorgeous. You're the only one who doesn't see your beauty. But know you are, please.

Hold on. Please.

I would hear noises coming from the walls of your house, loud cries and sobs. I know how you feel. You feel lost and wasted, standing on the ledge and ready to drown. But baby, hold on. You keep a brave face when everyone is around. But no one knows you've been crying in the dark, staring at the high water; ready to let go. I still remember this one conversation of ours.

"_Hey. How're you?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pocket, watching ice particles form out of my mouth as I exhale._

_I watch your stormy gray eyes stagger back, surprise that I was actually talking to you. You walk closer to me, swiping a blonde curl to your ear. "You're my neighbor right?"_

_I couldn't help but notice the slight purple and blue patch marking your jaw, standing out clearly. "Yeah. You're my neighbor's girlfriend right?" I recalled, giving her a radiant smile._

_I saw a slight pained and panic look spread on your eyes as your arm winced in pain. "Yeah." You murmured, fiddling with your feet. _

"_I heard Luke has been having some problems lately, I don't want you to get hurt. Be careful." I placed an arm on your shoulder, speaking with sincerity laced in my words._

_I saw your shoulders twitch in pain and that made my eyebrows rise._

"_Huh? Why d'you have a bruise?" I questioned, trying to make eye contact with you. You looked at me for one gaze, striking me with your beauty and you suddenly just tore the gaze._

"_Oh, that? Uhm, oh, well…that's nothing. Just fell, you know." You replied, biting your bottom lip. You walked to the door and looked back at me. I saw you lips twitch to form a small smile, seeming as if was reborn and completely is an alien experience for you. You flip your blonde curls to the back and gave me a small wave. In an instant, I replied. _

I will never forget that. I will never stop thinking about what he has been doing to you for these past months. I know. It's not true love, it never was. It may seem in your eyes, but stop repeating those cursed words. He shouldn't be tolerating you like that. You shouldn't be crying alone, hiding the feelings that have been lurking inside you. You're coming undone, ready to fall and crash to pieces. You're ready to throw yourself to the ledge; the water is high after all. But baby, hang on.

You don't deserve this. You're strong from what I've heard; you're beautiful and courageous, and apparently insanely smart. You have so much ahead of you. Don't let go. Please. You can do so much better. I know love is what you've wanted forever, but don't give it away like extra change. Especially to him. All he ever did was throw you away like flicking a penny to the fountain. Don't jump into the water, don't let go.

You know, hang in their. Your savior will come and light up your path. There's always light at the end of the tunnel. My mother used to be in the current position you were in, in her younger years of College. She would come to the club offering her love to strangers who are ready to break it. Men would treat her like a toy, a toy they can get used of and later throw into the garbage. She's not bulletproof. She's not invincible. She's not indestructible. She's immune to these men. She was just like you, she was ready to let go. No one was there for her to lean and catch her when she falls. No one knew. Just like you.

Then there was this one night that sealed the deal for me.

_I woke up in the middle of the night, gingerly walking down the stairs, hoping not to fall. I swiveled the fridge door open, letting its bright light shine on my face. As I took a glass of water and let the cold drink slide down my throat, I heard loud screams coming from the house next door. Abruptly, I walked to the same window I've been staring upon for the past months. I saw you and your so called boyfriend. _

"_You piece of little garbage!" The man growled, pushing you to the grass. I let my eyebrows scrunch together as my fist balled in anger. _

_I saw the man kick your thighs, as you groan in pain. His bright bleach blonde hair, with sweat rolling down. You were in a short red dress, looking so vulnerable and out of character from the last time I spoke with you. A spaghetti strap was sliding down your shoulder as you try to push it back. _

_Your boyfriend kneeled down and clutched your chin in a tight hold. I saw you jerk your head back and forth, trying to wave his hand off and remove his touch. Even from the distance I was at, I saw anger flicking in his eyes. Within a flash, your boyfriend brought his hand in the air and smacks your cheek, making you crash to the ground. You were grasping your cheek, tears rolling down and blood spread on your hand. I kicked the wall and yelled in pain. But the funny thing was that I just stared, and watched the whole thing happen to you. _

"_You're going to give me what I want. " Luke snarled, twirling your golden locks in his finger. He pressed his hands on your thighs and you trembled in discomfort. I watched him snake his fingers up and down your thighs and a dry look was on his face. He slipped his hands underneath your dress with a smirk on his face. As he touched you unnervingly, you shoved him back and I already knew from the look of your face and his, you were in trouble. _

_Luke slapped your face, throwing your head to the side and bobbing with the action. He later slipped a strap of your red dress off of you as he took you in his hold. From your mouth ready to open, you look like you were ready to protests but you just held it. _

_He took you in his hold and crashed his lips down yours, forcibly. I can tell you were sore, but I just stood there, watching the whole thing. I saw him push you down to the brick wall and hungrily force his lips on your neck. You were strangling in pain, trying to shove him off of you as he did some unwanted things. _

And that was all I remembered since I then closed my curtains and walked to my bedroom.

I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for what you had to go to through, everything. Baby, I know you're losing it, but hold on and promise me you won't crash. You're needed; you'll be protected from now on. Hold on, I'll catch you and don't fall off the ledge. Don't ever stand on the ledge.

I hope you find this letter under good terms.

Maybe the next time I watch you walk away from the house, I'll do something about it, because the smile you've been stitching on your face is coming undone

Yours Truly,

Your Neighbor and protector.

* * *

**Okay, Hey dudes! I need your help...you doon't have to but it'll be great if you do. I wrote this story for a conest and I couldn't get some people to edit it. So I decided it to post it here and I changed it up a bit. To sorta fit PJO so its kind of a fanfic. I just want someonne to edit it, maybe if you'd like...just copy and paste this...give it a look and paste it in the review. You don't have to though! Itts not like its mandatory! If you actually do... Name a favor...I'll do it for you :) Any question or advice...I'll answer 'em. As long as its in my will power XD **

**Feedback is lovely. **

**Thank You. **

-Razel


End file.
